otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mohchi/Otogi Cool Card Log
List of Five-Stars #'Nue' LB1 (Lunch Summon, 8/18 second copy 3/28): The rumors are true, lunch summon while in the bathroom provides 5-stars #'Titanium Elf' (75 Mochi Barter, 8/31): My second 5-star, if possible, I will try to limit break her to get her passive #'Yamata-no-Orochi '(Orochi SCQ Event lvl 100 reward, 9/4): My first event 5-star demon, getting it was much more difficult than it used to be in the previous game #'Momotaro' (Storyline Reward, 9/7): Finally got to the end of the story, I hope that more 5-star demons will be made available this way #'Nurarihyon' (Jewel 10 Pack Summon, 9/23): Was actually hoping to get some event helpers since all of them have passives related to farming, but can't complain. All the rest were 3-star demons, because I've had horrible summoning luck and all I get are 3-star. #'Antikythera' LB2 (Lunch Summon 9/30; second copy 12/24, Xmas boosted summon; third copy 2/24, jewel 10 pack): Another bathroom lunch summon, it realy does seem to be true, the only one's I've gotten from lunch summon were while I was on the toilet. #'Hermes Trismegistus' x2 (Jewel Tower Event Top Demon & Exchange Reward, 10/2): As the first tower style event this game has released, it was actually fairly easy to get to the top of the tower and get enough collectables to get a second copy. #'Luminous Pearl' LB2 (Jewel Tower Event Ranking Demon, 10/5, FH & Total): I feel like the ranking was definitely not as competitive as it used to be in the old game and in previous events, maybe because this demon is only decent, but I have her so I may as well use her especially since I unlocked her 2nd passive. #'Commodore Perry Demonic' LB2 (Meiji Monster SCQ lvl 80/100/125 reward, 10/29): Glad the first 5-star unlock was reduced back to boss level 80, hoping to get 2 extra copies to get his passive. #'Excalibur '(Lunch Summon not Remembered): She's cool and all, but with Luminous Pearl she's not really needed, I could use some Anima melee demons at this point rather than healers. #'Mayflower '(Thanksgiving Beatdown Tower Top, 12/2): They really amped up the difficulty of towers this time, I did not end up using that many items except for when it was convenient or tactical, so it took me until second half to reach the top. #'Medusa '''LB2 (Lunch Summon, 12/7, second and third copy 1/4): Summoned her while I was eating lunch at the food court, I am the king of phantoms in my guild. #'Gabriel (Barter, 12/11): I'm a bit reluctant to trade for her since she needs 3 limit breaks to get her final passive, but I figured I'd have the time to save up enough mochi in order to get the copies I need if I find that the next barter demon is something I'm not interested in. #'Beethoven '''LB3 (10x Summon, 12/21; second copy 12/24 Xmas Boosted Summon; third copy 1/17; fourth copy 1/23): Still hoping for some melee demons, but this was a pleasant surprise. I also can access his passive, which will be very useful. #'Mjölnir '(Lunch Summon, 12/23): Appreciated, but again where da melee at? #'Angra Mainyu (Xmas Boosted Summon, 12/24): It's nice, but I have too many divina 5-stars as it is. #'Nyarlathotep '(Shadow Over Christmas Tower Top, 12/25): Merry Christmas! Not sure if I need her, but I'll take her #'New Years Game' (10x Xmas Boosted Summon, 1/5): Of all of the holiday limited summon, I probably appreciate this one most since it's a phantom healer. Now I just need a healer for my divina. #'Knecht Ruprecht' (10x Xmas Boosted Summon, 1/5): Love his art and passives, just a bit iffy on his skill target since it prioritizes healers. #'Kinoshita Masamune' (Invoker, 1/6): Yay! I finally have a 5-star melee anima. I will now save up mochi to get the next phantom in barter if it is melee, and try to have my first max limit broken demon. #'Asclepius '(Invoker, 1/11): Welp, I have a 5-star for every demon type and every demon class #'Belphegor '''LB2 (New Year's Laziness SQC lvl 80/100/150 reward 1/26): I don't know why I rushed so much, I had lots of potions and was close to a level up, so. Hopefully I can get a good ranking for Chronos. #'Chronos x2 (New Year's Laziness Ranking Demon, 2/1, FH & Total): I had to use most of my stock of potions in order to ensure I would rank, I hope it was worth it by letting me get a second copy and get his second passive. #'''Amano Iwato (Lunch Summon, 2/21): He's cool and all, but I'm getting to that point where my teams are becoming oversaturated with range demons, especially when it comes to anima. #'Witch Ravenna' LB2 (The Spirits' Doll Festival Tower Top and Exchange, 2/24): Finally, another phantom melee! Also, the first tower topper I've gotten multiple copies of! Horray for motivating me to get her! #'Ohina '(The Spirits' Doll Festival Ranking Demon, 3/8): I honestly didn't care about getting her, getting her was just a side effect of farming enough collectibles to get the extra copies of Witch Ravenna #'Breaking Wheel' (Lunch Summon, 3/21): Wow it's been some time since I got anything from lunch summon, borke a month long dry spell with Breaking Wheel #'Forge Washington' LB2 (Chopping Trees SCQ lvl 80/100/150 reward, 3/30): I'm starting to feel as if Mitama is churning out too many phantom melee demons recently, it's nice for them to be be giving phantoms some more love, but now it feels as if getting certain demons as event demons are getting rarer. #'George Washington' (Chopping Trees SCQ Ranking Demon, 4/12): The ranking for this event really wasn't all that competitive at all, but I guess I'm glad I got him so that I can bond him to Forge. #'Sessho Seki' (Lunch Summon, 4/19): So many anima summons recently, I'm thankful that I got a demon with a noticeable powercreep though, and I did like her when she was first released. #'Lucifer '(Spirit Idol Competition Tower Top, 4/28): So many phantoms recently in events, I'm getting a bit tired of it. My other type teams are becoming pretty underdeveloped, the next few tower toppers should be Anima so that we can use all of these phantoms. #'Dojigiri Yasutsuna [Bride'] LB3 (Wedding SCQ lvl 80, 100, 150, drop reward, 5/25): Finally! A new event 5-star that isn't phantom melee. Because of her team passive I will definitely try to get Shuten to go with her. I also happened to get a random drop of her, so I might use a limit break orb to get her all the way up to MLB. #'Shuten Doji Bridegroom' LB2 (Wedding SCQ Ranking Demon, 5/31, FH & Total): Oh my god the ranking was so bloody! I definintely used more items than I usually have done in the past, but I hope it's worth it because he and Dojigiri will be strong together. #'Socrates '''LB1 (Lunch Summon, 6/5 & 6/13): I was just thinking about how I was in a dryspell for a 5-star from lunch summon and lo and behold I get one of the most sawed-after demons in the game, though I don't know how highly rated he is in the current meta. Second Copy: Holy crap! I got another copy so soon, I guess I'm lucky again. #'Nekomata (Limited Time Exchange 6/7 for 200 Mochi, 6/6): She seemed to be calling to me since I just got socrates just yesterday and she leaves tomorrow, so since I probably won't have this opportunity again I decided to get her to bond to Socrates. #'Hikoboshi 'Swimsuit (Tanabata Beach Tower Top, 6/28): Could have had a nice divina bishie in a swimsuit to upgrade my divina team, but this guy had to have a healing skill...so close...though his art is a little plain for a swimsuit demon. Here's to hoping that there will be another easily accessible 5-star divina melee demon with a decent skill. :'( #'Shiranui '''x2 (Hanabi SCQ lvl 80, 100 drop reward, 7/28): Yet another phantom melee demon. There has been an oversaturation at this point. #'Outenta Mitsuya (Lunch Summon, 8/2): Yay, I broke my recent dry spell of not getting a 5-star in lunch summon that lasted for nearly 2 months. I hope I can get more of her so that I can access her team passive so that she can be a mainstay for my anima team. #'Kondo Isami Party '''MLB (Anniversary Tower 4th Floor Demon/Ranking Reward/ Collectible Exchange, 8/26): It's pretty nice that they gave a second 5-star for the tower, hopefully I can get the copy from ranking so that I don't need to use any of the collectibles to get more copies of him. I think he might actually be worth keeping, since he has a pretty good damage boost and essentially has two passives. He is also now my second MLB demon after I decided to use my 10000 event collectibles to get extra copies. #'Yata Mirror''' (Anniversary Tower Top, 8/26): It's Mira! I'm really surprised they actually used her name. I kind of wish she was better, because her skill damage is super low but I guess that's the trade off for high stun chance. I do wish that she was better, maybe not a healer, but meh, I might just limit break her for nostalgia's sake. #'Kuji Kanesada' (Lunch Summon, 8/27): I keep getting melee anima demons. I don't know if he's as good as the ones I have right no (probably not). But hey, I guess he's good for a bond or mochi in a pinch. #'Tsukuyomi '''MLB (September 2016 Mochi Exchange, 8/31): I finally got my first MLB 5-star demon. I honestly don't know if he's that good, but I think he's cool and has been pretty useful, even if sleep doesn't last long and the speed debuff is small. Hope I can get the new Susanoo form whenver it comes out so that I can take advantage of the team combo. #'Danjuro LB2 (Sports Meet SCQ lvl 80 Drop Reward, 9/29): I like that we have another bishie divina, butg I don't know if he will be that useful for me. With Tsukuyomi and Party Kondo, I'm not sure if he can top either of them right now. Maybe he will be a good debuffer replacement of Ravenna, but I don't think it will turn out that way for me if I can't get more limit breaks on him than my Ravenna. #'''Holy Grail (Sports Meet SCQ Ranking Reward, 10/11): I didn't even really try this hard for this event and I was able to get her, so I guess no one really tried hard. Her high base stat total will be really useful for when GCQ comes. Maybe I will also be able to use her for World Boss with that nifty heal and buff (tested, not successful). #'Orpheus '(Invoker, 10/14): I don't know what cam over me, but I decided to pull summons until I got a 5-star. I ended up getting him after more than 10 invokers. He would be very good for by Bishi divina team, but right now he's out classed by the other demons on my team. #'Binbogami '(Free Lunch Summon, Date not Remembered): He's pretty cool and is a good actual divina healer I can use who is also a Bishi. He also has a pretty good stat total, so he can be useful for GCQ. #'Beelzebub Halloween' LB1 (Halloween Tower Top, 10/28): Pretty good passives, and if her skill was stonger then she would have replaced my Belphegor, but too bad the damage really sucks. But her final passive will be really good for CQ and WB. #'Fafnir '(GCQ 2 Boss, 11/13): He is a pretty cool looking demon with some really high stats, but he's probably only good for future GCQs with that stat total and for bonding when not. #'Durendal '(Invoker Summon, 11/17): She's pretty cool and tanky, but she doesn't have much use for me right now. #'Satan '''MLB (Xmas 2 SCQ, Date not Remembered): She is super good for a freely obtainable event demon. Very similar to Nekogami and also has very good bonds available. She will likely get alot of use as well. It's also great that I was able to get the random drop of her to motivate me to get to 175 for the last copy I needed to MB her. #'Restless Ghost II' LB2 (Xmas 2 5-star helper, Date not Remembered): I was hoping to get a helper for the event, but I had used so many invokers in the process I pretty much was able to easily reach the 100 summon guarantee. She really does have some great passives, and she will be very useful as an offensive phantasma melee unit, and I think she will synergize really well with on a team with phantasma crit boosting teams. #'Ono-no-Takamura''' x2 (Xmas 2 Ranking Demon): Not sure how much actual use he will see with only 2 copies and since I already have some pretty good ranged Divina demons, but he will do fine for bonds or spare mochi in a pinch. #'Fenrir '(Lunch Summon, Date not Remembered): I think he's really cool looking, but in the end he is just bond fodder/spare mochi for me, same as Ono right above. #'Green Dragon Cresent' (GCQ 3 Boss, 12/12): She is a pretty lame demon: ony really able to get one copy of her, her stats are meh compared to Fafnir, and I only really see her being good if she was a bond for a future release of Guan Yu, but that is unlikley even if they do release him. If needed, she will probably be the first of my unused 5-star demons to be turned into spare mochi. Category:Blog posts